Simplify the expression. $(6r^{3}+6r^{2})(-2r^{3})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ 6 r^3 (-2 r^3) + 6 r^2 (-2 r^3) $ Simplify. $-12r^{6}-12r^{5}$